Somewhere Out There
by Shiny Ryuichi Sakuma
Summary: Slash. AU. Squall is a quiet, shy, art student that rarely converses with anyone. Seifer is the exact opposite. They never really noticed each other until a chance meeting at an art gallery...
1. I'm here for you,

Title: Somewhere Out There  
  
summary: Squall is a quiet, shy, art student that rarely converses with anyone. Seifer is the exact opposite. They never really noticed each other until a chance meeting at an art gallery...  
  
warnings: Male x male, AU, Potty mouth Seifer, bitch Rinoa, OOC.  
  
disclaimers: not mine :)  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Squall Leonhart diligently swiped his brush across the canvas, creating a sunset instaneously. The Studio Art class was composed strictly of those with the most serious intentions of becoming artists full time once college was finished. Only four students had opted for the class and none were out of the odinary. Squall's three peers stuck to themselves and ignored everything around them but their art. Squall wasn't bothered by it. He didnt like to talk and when he did, it was only if that matter was imporantant enough to address. He preferred his art to people. There was no chance of him getting hurt if he kept inanimate objects as his company. It wasn't as if he was anti-social. He was incredibly shy around people he didn't know and even around his few friends he barely interracted with them. It wasn't as if he bullied and hated on. Usually people gave up on him and went on with their lives. He wasn't naturally intelligent as some of the below average students and the party-pheens seem to think. He studied just as hard as everyone else that cared to try. He had a calculating and stategic mind and a dry humour that was rarely shown. His appearance didn't automatically hone the bullies in on him. He wasn't scrawny or short, didnt have geek written across his forehead but he was moderately attractive. Layers of soft brunette locks fell in waves to his chin and framed high cheekbones and an angular jaw. Skin the color of milk and just as smoothe was unblemished but for the scar on extending diagonally across his nose. Oculates that reminded one of a storm; hues of grey, blue, and gold molded into one vivid intricacy. His frame was well- proportioned with an even mass of muscles flexing on lithe limbs and tall build. He was courted by available women daily. Some were pretty, some were smart but Squall wasn't attracted to women; something he'd discovered a young age.  
  
"Looking good," the art professor commented over his shoulder. Squall gave her a half-attempt at a smile and continued adding details to the merman resting on his rock as he basked in the last rays of a dieing sun. Quistis Trepe was a year older than Squall but had graduated with honors early on. Squall was hard pressed to like her. She flirted with him and Squall had tried to dissuade her attempts at getting him to see her as potential partner but so far it had come to no avail. Squall liked her as a person though. She was gifted in brains, held this calming personality that had Squall seeing her as another sister. Squall had an adoptive sister; Ellone. She was Squall's only confidant and his best friend. They lived with Ellone's step-father and Squall's real one, Laguna, in the highscale areas of Tokyo where most of the huge business executives resided. Squall opted for renting a flat just a block from Tokyo University so he could feel the freedom of independence.  
  
Squall finished with a couple minutes to spare, regarding the art with a critical eye. He was going to place this piece, titled Angelus Errare, in an art gallery a couple of streets downtown into the Juuban district. His friend Selphie owned and ran the gallery that featured local artists. She had tried to pester him earlier into adding some of his art but Squall had fervently declined. However, Ellone was coming in for a visit and he wanted to show his talent off to her. Selphie had been exalted that he'd finally agreed. Squall dipped a calligraphy brush into black ink and scribbled his signature onto the lower right-hand corner. It was barely legible but one could make out the faint name.  
  
The young man leaned stared out the window as the sun started to dip from his usual perch. Winter was making herself known and it wouldnt be long before the walk home was completely engulphed in shadows with only the street lamps and busy night spots lighting his way home. Squall didnt mind winter. He did mind the loneliness that winter portrayed. Unlike every other Christmas before, this one would be spent by himself in his flat. Laguna had a business meeting that he couldn't miss in America and Ellone was going to her fiancee's, Watts. Squall was used to being alone. He hadn't had a relationship in all his eighteen years of life. Squall didn't mind. He just wasn't ready. Being gay, it was a bit more difficult to find someone to share his life with. Who could actually balance out his flaws and faults and not want to strangle him because of them? He wasn't as cold as people thought him to be. He wasn't the "Ice Prince" but there was no one that could melt him.  
  
{Somewhere out there beneath the pale moonlight  
  
Someone's thinking of me and loving me tonight}  
  
The bell ran and Squall delicately transferred the canvas to a travel bag so it wouldn't get ruined. Quistis smiled at him on his way out. The corridors were mostly empty except for those who were on the sport teams or had late classes like he did. The tugged his coat closer to his body once he stepped outside into the chilly weather, the wind whipping through the air currents slowly and wafting his hair in the breeze. His leather pants weren't doing an all too good of a job keeping his lower torso and legs warm.  
  
Squall glanced at the heavens noting that the clouds were puffy and they meant that there would no doubt be the first snow of the season very soon. Crossing busy intersections and avoiding certain death at insane drivers, his apartment building was in sight. He nodded hello to the guard. Fishing his keys from his pockets, he went inside his modest home. It looked as if no one lived there. Everything was tidy and neat without any sort of trash or dishevelment about it.  
  
Going to his bedroom, he set the painting onto an easel. The clock read 5:10. He had twenty minutes to get to the gallery and get set up but first, he sorely needed to cleanse himself. Undressing and throwing his clothes into his hamper, he stepped into the shower, the warm spray relaxing his kinked muscles from the stress of the day.  
  
{Somewhere out there someone's saying a prayer  
  
That we'll find one another in that big somewhere out there  
  
And even though I know how very far apart we are  
  
It helps to think we might be wishing on the same bright star}  
  
The sun had already set by the time Squall arrived at Selphie's gallery. People were starting to file inside. Most were mingling and tasting the free food while admiring the various artwork. Selphie spotted her friend, bouncing over to him with an infectous smile highlighting her spunky features. She threw her arms around Squall, ignoring Irvine's disapproving grunt from nearby. "Hiya Squall! I didn't think you were coming! I told you to be early." She frowned, boxing his ears teasingly.  
  
"As if you would have let me say no." Selphie adopted an innocent, who me? expression. "Have you seen Ell? She promised she'd come." Selphie smiled at him, forgetting that how ever old and how ever serious Squall acted he was just as needy for affection as anyone else.  
  
"She's going to be here a little later. Her and Watts kinda got stuck in traffic."  
  
Squall's lips twitched. "Oh. Where do you want me to put this?"  
  
Selphie grabbed it. "I'll put it up. Why dont you get something to drink or eat? There's plenty and I know you havent had anything to eat today." She gave him a disapproving glare and wagged her finger. "You have to eat more, idiot."  
  
"I will, brat." Selphie blew a raspberry and stalked from him. Selphie was patient with him and didn't get frustrated. Actually, Squall'd never seen her get frustrated at anyone but Irvine but it was usually in fun and games with him. Squall ignored the banter around him as he walked towards the banquet spread. His stomach growled at the sushi rolls, mochi, fried rice, eggrolls, teriyaki, and a dozen or so other treats. Instead he opted for a glass of punch, tasting a hint of sake that Zell had no doubt poured into it. The alcohol was good though. It would settle his nerves.  
  
"I told you to stay away from me," a voice snarled towards Squall's left. Only a few other people were looking at the man and woman with curiousity. The rest were to busy to care. Squall studied the couple with a meticulous eye. The man couldn't have been much older than Squall. He was as tall as Squall with spiked blonde hair that meshed well with striking peridot oculates that seemed to glow and shift hues from emerald to jade. Bronzed flesh was rare in Japan but it was intoxicating to stare at. He seemed to be sculpted from an artist slaving years over to achieve perfection.  
  
{And when the night wind starts to sing a lonesome lullaby  
  
It helps to think we're sleeping underneath the same big sky}  
  
The girl pulled at the sleeve of his trenchcoat. "But Seifer!" The girl's voice was irritating and made Squall's ears wince in sympathy for the boy, Seifer. She was pretty, Squall had to give her credit there. Volumptous dark brown hair that was streaked with strands of gold and disgustingly endearing wide brown eyes. "You said that we were only going to look and than leave! Fujin is having that party!" she whined, pouting.  
  
Seifer dug around in his pockets and threw a set of keys at her. "Take your damn self, Rinoa. You misheard. I said if there was nothing worth looking at we'd leave immediately but since there are several pieces that I like, I'm staying." Rinoa glared at him. "You better wipe that fuckin look off your face. The only damn reason you're here with me is because your father told me to take you out."  
  
"You wait until Daddy hears about this!"  
  
"Whatever bitch," Seifer muttered as she flounced through the crowds and out the door. Squall paniced when those beautiful jewel oculates zeroed in on him. He wasn't ready to confront someone this handsome. Squall's underworked libido began to waken. "Women, fuck." Seifer downed a cup of the punch eagerly. "If men could get pregnant, we wouldn't bother with them." Squall choked on his drink. Seifer clapped his back in an effort to help. "You okay?"  
  
"Yes," he squeaked, blushing. "I'm okay." He avoided the inquistive stare. It made him feel vulnerable. Squall mentally kicked himself. He wasn't some school girl that went crazy over the first cute thing they see. He was a dignified man. He glanced at Seifer who was calmly sweeping the throngs of people with his gaze. Seifer was definitely beautiful. He seeped raw masculinity and not the feminity that Squall oozed. He was much stockier than Squall and broader. Squall flushed, taking another drink and hoping to ease the warmth.  
  
"Squall!" Selphie giggled, hanging off of Irvine like a leech. "Everyone loves your painting. An art dealer," Selphie pointed at a man in a business suit, "Would like to purchase it and also he wants to see your portfolio. Isnt this great?!"  
  
"Yes, it is." Squall felt elated.  
  
Irvine clapped his back. "I knew you had it in you." He winked. "Who's this eye sore?" Irvine asked rudely of the tall blonde calmly meeting his gaze with amusement twinkling in the emerald depths. "Never seen you with him before. He a-" Selphie immediately clamped her hand over Irvine's mouth to stop him from saying anything he might regret later that would make him stay on the couch for the remainder of the year.  
  
"Seifer Almasy," Seifer was addressing Irvine but he was looking at Squall. Squall self-conciously fiddled with the hem of his coat. "I take it that you're Squall Leonhart?" Squall merely nodded, embarrassed and bashful at the exact same time. No one took this much of an interest in talking to him. "I hate that you're selling Angelus Errare. I was going to see if I could buy it. I dont have any money right now but I will by the end of this week."  
  
Squall shrugged. "I wasn't going to sell it. I have a couple a dozen or so back at in my flat so I won't miss it. You can just take if you want."  
  
Seifer raised a brow. "Are you sure about that?"  
  
"I dont mind." Squall smiled softly at him. Seifer was awed by how it serene it made Squall appear, as if Squall was one of the detailed and beautifully drawn figures in one of the paintings in the gallery.  
  
"What's the story behind it?"  
  
Seifer was actually interested in his art. Squall was surprised that someone that looked like him would actually like art. It just went to show that appearances could be decieving. "It was inspired by a quote, to be honest." When it came to art, Squall opened up considerably. "Most human scholars believe merfolk are the survivors of sunken Atlantis; humans adapted to the water. Merfolk however believe humans sprang forth from Merfolk who adapted themselves in order to explore their final frontier." Squall blushed at the intent gaze Seifer was focusing on him and him alone. "Than this idea came to me. The planet's dieing and the only one to witness life's demise is the first race to populate the world. The sun is dieing, the oceans are dissolving, the humans have long since died, the citadels are demolished, the vegetation is decaying..." Squall pointed each different aspect out. The red sun sinking for the last time below the horizon, the cities buildings that are destroyed and turning to dust, the skeletal trees. Squall hushed when he realised he more than Seifer as his audience.  
  
"It's very good," Seifer grinned.  
  
"It is quite excellent young man," the art dealer came forth. "You're friend told me that you have a portfolio of all your works. This is my business card. Please, call me immediately when you're ready to begin dealing. I could buy this one off of you tonight." He was starting to get his check book out when Squall stopped him.  
  
"This is one isn't for sell."  
  
"Oh. I see. Well, too bad. Dont forget to call me."  
  
Seifer rolled his eyes. "There were four zeros on that check."  
  
"Maybe but...it's not the same." Squall stood on his tippy-toes, trying in vain to get the painting down from its high perch. He might not have been short but he wasn't nearly as tall as Irvine who has put the paintings up in the first place. Suddenly, the painting was in his arms. Seifer was behind him, having reached over his head to help. Squall stopped breathing for a few seconds. He could feel Seifer's body against him. Trembling, Squall stepped away from Seifer and handed him the portrait. "Here you go."  
  
"Thanks a lot. Maybe I'll be seeing you again one day?"  
  
"Maybe. It was nice meeting you and I hope you like it." Squall spotted Ellone and rushed off, leaving behind a disappointed Seifer who had hoped to at least get his email. Seifer searched the crowd but Squall had vanished. What was the actuallity that he'd meet the boy again? Seifer sighed, taking his painting and leaving...  
  
{Somewhere out there if love can see us through  
  
Then we'll be together somewhere out there  
  
Out where dreams come true }  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
Review please :) 


	2. So come to me,

Title: Somewhere Out There  
  
Fee Fi Fo Fum, I smell the blood of a disclaimer. Isn't mine :)  
  
warnings: male x male  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
Before you know it, the city's overflowing with the December hustle and bustle  
  
While waving your small hand, you call out the name of your precious person  
  
Enveloped in lovers' kindness, winter visits this city just a little bit early  
  
You're my precious, so forever, always, smile  
  
You're my beloved, so I will always hold only you...  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
Seifer Almasy stared at the beautiful painting of the merman that Squall had given him lastnight. The second that he'd returned from the gallery, he'd mounted Angelus Errare above the mantle of his fireplace in his humble flat located in Shinjuku. As a model by day and prostitute by night, he was paid modestly well for his services and could afford a nice flat in one of the most booming districts. The thought of his work made him think about Rinoa, the preppy and snobbish girl that he had been with the night before. Her father had asked him to keep a close eye on her but Seifer would have rather been studying then with Rinoa. She wasn't all that bad but she clung to him and made him feel like he was suffocating.  
  
Seifer closed his eyes, letting himself float on his own cloud of happiness. Squall kept flashing in his mind no matter how much he tried to prevent it. Seifer preferred both genders; recognizing beauty in men and women. Besides, in his business it was mandatory that he ignore the age-old homophobic feelings. Men came to him more then women. Squall was Seifer's dream partner. He was lovely in appearance and Seifer was already physically attracted. He liked what he'd seen of Squall's personality. Quiet, shy, a bit defensive and intelligent. He would do anything to see Squall again. If not for more then a proper way of showing his gratitude.  
  
Seifer flinched when his mobile rang. There went his minute of peace. Adel, his employer. She organized all of his customers and he had no say in who he had sex with or when. He was expected to follow Adel's command and ask no questions. He could have gotten out but he needed the money. He was already too deep in the game of prostitution to quit. "Yes?"  
  
"We have a new customer. He wants to go incognito so we must respect his wishes. He's paid top dollar for a whore for Saturday night. He specifically asked for a male, someone with the best talents and you are our best Seifer. Do not have sexual contact with anyone. I'll call you Friday with the details of the arrangement."  
  
His hand tightened on the cellular phone, brows furrowing and eyes turning a darker shade of peridot. He wasn't proud that he was the most talented hooker that Adel had to offer. He'd raised himself on the streets and a boy learns quickly that there are plenty of perverts that will play money for release. His anger deserted him. There wasn't a point in fighting anymore. What would he fight for? To be free of the chance of recieving veneral diseases? He kept himself clean, did not do drugs, took precautions when having sex and went in for regular doctor visits. He sighed, putting his trenchcoat on and sliding his hands in his gloves. It wasn't like he had anyone that shared his bed for more then sex. He'd been single for a couple years even though he was admired in the modeling industry.  
  
The oppresive clouds did nothing to lighten Seifer's mood. The fact that it was Wednesday didn't help either. He greeted his neighbor in the flat below his, remarking on the weather. Seifer liked snow. The thought brought up a profile of Squall. Seifer fancied Squall as a Snow Fae. Squall groaned, shoving his hands in the pockets of his trench coat. He wanted to purge Squall from his mind so he wouldn't have the torment.  
  
He crossed the street to Ohmotiya. There wouldn't be any customers, most already at work or sleeping in. Every once in a while a student would go to Ohmotiya but it was a rare occurence. Seifer had been going to Ohmotiya since he was a small boy. The owner, Cid and his wife Matron, had taken a shine to Seifer and fed the boy when he came around but Seifer had been full of pride even then and only sought out their help when he was on the verge of starvation.  
  
Seifer settled in his favourite spot, feeling tranquil in the restraunt. No noise except for serene music and occasional banging of metal in the kitchen. One of the women set his usual on the table, smiling as he ate the Egg Foo Yung with relish. It was gone nearly as fast it had appeared. Seifer blinked, hearing the doors to Ohmotiya opening. His natural curiousity beckoned him to see who else was insane enough to be eating breakfast at Ohmotiya at such an ungodly hour.  
  
Seifer's eyes widened and mouth opened in shock.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
Squall carefully put his portfolio in his briefcase, preparing for a meeting with Isaka Kenichi-the art dealer from the night before. He specifically chose ten that were good but weren't the ones he prized and cherished with his heart and soul. Most of his paintings were reflections of his inner being, inner torment, inner feelings, et cetera.  
  
He wasn't nervous, to his surprise. Squall sighed, putting the bomber jacket on and going outside. He couldn't stop the grin. The meterologists were predicting that the snow would fall within the next fourteen to twenty- four hours. He made a mental note to go buy the mall and buy some appropriate snow boots. Squall breathed in the fresh air, pausing at the crosswalk. His stomach rumbled angrily, wanting some type of nourishment.  
  
Glancing at the neon signs, his stormy gaze landed on a quaint, empty restraunt. He'd passed Ohmotiya several times on his way home from Uni but it had always been extremely full and hadn't appealed to Squall. Squall hated crowds. He went inside, glancing around the interior, finding that he enjoyed the simplicity of it. The marginal widening of his eyes was the only sign that he was astonished to see the man who had purchased Angelus Errare the night before.  
  
He wasn't expecting the way that his heart started to pound, the rapid beat of his pulse, the formation of beads of sweat, the shallowness of his breath, the way his knees became weak. It was too much. He wasn't used to having so many emotions at once. Hope, fear, surprise, lust, joy. All combined in a spastic dance inside. Squall hastily pivoted and left Ohmotiya, wanting to escape.  
  
Seifer could only gape as the man that haunted his every waking minute deserted Ohmotiya and all chances of them getting to know each other. Seifer hopped to his feet, forgetting his stupor once the thought of never seeing Squall again repeated itself over in his mind. This was serendipity. It had to be. Luck just didnt happen to him.  
  
"Wait!" Seifer called, running from Ohmotiya and nearly colliding with a woman heading towards the Sony building. "Squall! Stop!" Seifer caught up with the brunette, hand holding him still by his shoulder. Seifer felt Squall go rigid from tension.  
  
Squall looked at Seifer, meeting the piercing emerald gaze. "What is it?"  
  
"I want to talk to you." Seifer released him. "Why'd you run, Squall?"  
  
"Oh." Seifer kept his disappointment from showing. "Alright. Um, I won't keep you then."  
  
Squall didn't try to get out of the lie but he wanted to speak to Seifer when he had time to get his feelings under control. "Unless your busy for dinner we could meet up at Kasai's and...talk."  
  
Seifer nodded. "Sounds great. What time?"  
  
"Five."  
  
"I'll be there." Squall nodded, getting ready to leave when Seifer's hand on his harm stopped him. "Thanks Squall." Smiling his quiet smile, Squall left and tried to think about something other then Seifer and their date later on. Seifer beamed, spirits lifted. He had a date with an angel.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
While looking at a show-window, two people pass by, arms around each other  
  
While waiting for you, thoughts ride off on white breaths  
  
As powdered snow dances down from the towering sky, our distance softly closes  
  
In the silent night, I whispered into your ears, once again I softly murmured those words  
  
You're my precious, so forever, always, smile  
  
You're my beloved, so I will always hold only you...  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
-Twelve Gatsu Love Song by Gackt  
  
Short, I know. ;-; Forgive me and leave me a review telling me to make longer chapters. XD  
  
thanks to: Gia (your first FF8?! O.o wow. ^^) Redrum (the mistakes from errors in uploading because I swear, when I go to reread the story, the words/spelling etc are all there but after its uploaded some words get cut out. I'm glad you like this though. I'm trying not to make them ooc. I'm a description-whore. lol) hopemia, Kousei (trying to update fast XD) Sarrow, Rinoa36 (aye, Rinoa's evil in my mind because she stole Squall from Seifer. :P but I can make her into just a shallow person) Starlit hope (*pets her dragon* thank you ^_^) faery-of-fiction (I'm not sure how Seifer being a prostitute will affect reviews. O.o) Marauder Number 5 (tee hee, if I paid for MSN I would whisper you but since msn is making people pay for chatting, ack ack ack. . Thanks for the review!) Sharem (whee, i love description!) neko, the fourth, Camui-kurosaki (Camui as in GACKT CAMUI?! I LOVE HIM! XD)  
  
Review again. :) 


End file.
